


X.searching(Z);

by Griffinous56



Series: World.Execution(); [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Does this count as gore?, Gen, Not, Omega is being weird but since when he’s not?, Resentment, X is just tired of everything, happy break time between wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: X find himself greeting an unusual visitor when in a vulnerable position. This’s not a prefect time for Omega’s bullshit.





	X.searching(Z);

**Author's Note:**

> Random ideas for MMZ - Elf War headcanon.  
> Everyone: write Omega as creepy sociopath  
> Me: write Omega as a confused and weird teenage who’s just over exciting about everything. He can be a creepy sociopath and weird at the same time I mean c’mon give him more credit he’s creepier than that—

When X finally could opened his eyes, the bleary vision of reddening sky was what greeted him first. System struggled to boot up after the abrupt shut down,  X could saw a warning of low energy and a notice of his now useless left hand on the corner of his eyes. Quickly run a checkup command prompt, the blue hero central progressing core was flooded with many lines of errors, overheating, messages from other squad leaders and other warnings (the third energy tank had been damaged again, Douglass wouldn’t be happy with him, X thought. That was, if I could return to the base after this.)

 

Stop.

 

Compartmentalize.

 

Store.

 

Progress.

 

It wouldn’t do him good to go into panic, not this far gone into the war, X thought through the haze. His vision was clearer now, X could made out the sky and the place he laid down: he seemed to be lying in a cave with collapsed ceiling and it was late in the afternoon. Boosted his inner radiator to cool himself down, X finally observed his surroundings.

 

There were robot parts around him, but not so much. Scorched marks on the ground left from a raid lead by one of Weil’s members two months ago that X knew all too well (that mark was left after one of his subordinates explored for shielding him after all), the eerie air surrounded by silence, combined with his muted comm and lack of feedbacks from Alia, all of those indicated that he had been out of commission for longer than he would love to and now, somehow he had been removed from the battlefield to… here, the ruin that reminded him how he failed to save all those people two months ago, failed to save them from the brutality of war that damn human dumped on them. Took another deep breath to cool down his core, X brought up grid maps in his memory. He was in one of the crash sites near the ruin of Sky Lagoon, at the entrance of one of underground tunnels.

 

Not too far from one of his safe houses then, X thought. His dash boosters were still in good sharp and as soon as his system became stable again, he would try to rush his way back to the safe house.

 

Run a quick checkup command again. Left arm was still useless, but at least his core temperature had been stabilized and the balancer was functional, which meant he wouldn’t fall down as soon as he stood up. Radar and com. are still down, thought, so he needed to be very careful on his way back—.

 

“Ready to leave this soon? And here I thought that we could have a reunion party.” A coarse but familiar voice rang out behind where he laid, almost an opposite to how it owner usually sounded like, almost made X want to leap up and hug him. Like a missing comrade was found after years of wars they had endured. Which was true but also, wasn’t.

 

Shut down the grid map, ignored how the reploid managed to sneak up on him with the sensor still up and going, X tried to take a breath in which resulted in another quivering whirl of his cooler and calmly spoke, not even bother trying to get up: “Omega.”

 

Said reploid responded with another coarsed chuckle. A klunking sound of metals was heard when X realized the red reploid had dropped a heap of energy tanker on his right, out of his arm reach, then sat down between him and the potential energy source. Crimson orbs stared down at him with something even X couldn’t deduced, couldn’t tell because this was the first time he had saw Omega this calm since he…

 

The blue android was snapped out of his thought when a cylinder half filled with fuel was offer to him, dugout from the meta heap. The thing was oily and still had some wires sticking out of it, properly was torn out of a Mechaniloid, or a living reploid. The thought itself was enough to make him almost crinkled his face In disgust.

 

“If you want to go back to the base, set aside your opinions and take this. Your nanites can’t patch you up in low energy condition and at this rate, you’ll be off commission in about twenty minutes,” The blonde then give him a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes at all, “Makes me wonder how the world will be able keep fighting if their last hope are to die here, by his nemesis’s hands.”

 

Eyeing the cylinder then that seemingly fake smile, X began to calculating the truth in Omega words and his action. They were at war, giving mercy to the other party was out of question. Omega would gain nothing from this, not his gratitude or a truce. His action did nothing, had no meaning, so why would the monster did this.

 

Stop.

 

Compartmentalize.

 

Store.

 

Progress.

 

“Why would you do this?”

 

Head inclined a little to one side. “Can’t I offer a helping hand to an old friend?”

 

Harsh, X spatted out without meaning to, tried not to think too much about it. “You’re not my friend. Stop pretending to be him, you’re not.”

 

Then tiredly, with a weariness X didn’t realize he had, X rested his right forearm on his forehead and sighed. “I’m tired of your game, Omega. Either you kill me and be done with it, or walk away.”

 

For the longest time since his re-activation, Omega remained silence. The stillness in  the other features almost made X want to double take his words, to see if that was the right thing to say. He could have pushed his luck and and provoked the reploid into killing him or worse, took him to dr. Weil. But then Omega only withdrew his hand, settled the cylinder right beside his functional arm. The brute creature then sat so still that X almost thought Omega had fallen asleep on him.

 

“The ambush is a failure. I’ve killed your 7th and 8th squad. You probably should get back to them soon before they think that you’re dead and have a fallout. That would be ugly.” Suddenly, the reploid spoke, voice even and calm as if discussing weather.

 

Emerald eyes narrowed, hand clenched tightly as if trying not to lash out. Right, their ambush operation, which was supposed to be a diversion so the stealth division could sneak in and retrieve the Mothe— Dark Elf. His personality trained 7th squad. Gone.

 

To hear it spoken of so casually from his enemy, it stoke a burning ember in him that had been ignited since to news of Zero’s status reached his ears.

 

“Not pulling X-buster on me? That’s a nice improvement, keep it up and someday we can have a civil conversation.”

 

Gritted teeth, “Why would you even care?”

 

Emotionlessly, “Squashing you guys then wouldn’t be so fun anymore, would it?”

 

Omega waited for a few minutes for a reply. Ten flew by and he had none, the red reploid simply sigh. “You’re so boring today. I’m pretty sure having a Golem charge shooted you can’t simply makes you lost your tongue.”

 

X remained silence still, opt to observed Omega’s actions, ignored the warring low energy warning at the corner of his eyes. Only 14% left, he couldn’t win if what Omega wanted was a fight nor could he run away. If this was to be his end, the be how meaningless it was X wouldn’t let the beast have the satisfaction of humiliating him, not anymore.

 

“...See you later then.”

 

“What—,” Whipped his head the a side, X watched in surprise as Omega simply stood up and gathered the metal heap back into his arms. The red reploid snorted, “If you won’t be a bit more entertaining then staying here is pointless anyway. Good luck with those stray Garms, they’re tend to be a bit hungry when a slaughter happen downtown.”

 

This didn’t make any sense. This had no meaning. Omega would gained nothing if he spared X here, not when he could kill him oh so easy. Omega would gained nothing if he offer him that energy cylinder to recharge his tank, yet he did it anyway.

 

What Omega did, it made no sense. But for the one who X knew before all of this,  it did.

 

By rescuing him from dying on the field, Omega wouldn’t gain anything. Zero would.

 

“Wait, plea—.”

 

“Later, tot’.”

 

And with that, the slime red figure quickly dashing into the distant, figure blurry in the brewing sandstorm before completely disappeared. X’s core reached out in the same direction, yearning to call the reploid back But was quickly reined back in. He had to remember, that wasn’t his friend anymore. It was Omega now, the crimson terror, a global threat that need to be eliminated at all cost.

 

Squeezed his eyes close as he reached for the cylinder, X tried not to make sense out of these. His priorities are still the same, to get back to the base, to stick back the army. His loyalty laid within the hunter HQ and humanity, where he must execute his duties. All others did not matter.

 

Stop.

 

Compartmentalize.

 

Store.

 

Progress.

 

When he finally got back to the worrying arms of his friends back in the base, X still could feel his core was still yearning to be out in the dessert, wanting to look for something that was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously thought, X would draw a clear line between Zero, his best friend and ,ost serious comrade and Omega, the monster Weil has made him into. Seeing some write this X as someone who would mix those two together is pretty uncomfortable. Remember people, X has a very high sense of justice.


End file.
